The day Dana Scully died
by blubachat2
Summary: the last moments in dana scullys life.


**-2001 Best Angst-ridden Fic- Winner of the On the Wings of Love Award**

Spoiler: nothing really, maybe a bit of MEMENTO MORI

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to 1013, Fox and Chris Carter.

Thanks to Mrs. Dana K. Mulder for beta reading.

**The Day Dana Scully Died**

It was July, Independence Day, and all over the country people were celebrating. Everyone, except of a small minority; Dana Scully's family members and her long term partner, Fox Mulder.

After two years, the cancer was back in the life of Dana Scully.

The doctors had tried everything to help her. Fox Mulder had even made a pact with the devil, Cancerman, but it nothing worked.

The cancer was once again in Scully's life, and now, it was worse than before.

Two days earlier the doctors had informed her that there was no hope. It was only a matter of time till the unfortunate day arrived…the day Dana Scully was to die.

Everyone that Dana Scully cared for, now gathered in her hospital room; her family, Skinner, and the Lone Gunmen, were amongst them.

"Hey there", she said with a silent voice.

"How are you?" Langly asked.

"Not well, you know what the doctors have informed me. It is only a matter of time. I know that there is no hope… I don't want to leave without saying goodbye", she said.

"Hey Scully, it is not your time yet. You'll see. You'll live longer than anybody in this room", Frohike stated trying to lighten the mood.

"I feel it's time to say goodbye. I want to, as long as I'm able to do it. Later on, I'll be full of morphine or something else. . . Director Skinner, you'll be the first one. Please, keep an eye on Mulder. You know how he is. He needs someone to look after him. Be patient with him when he tries to convince you that everything in the world is an X-file. Sir, it was a pleasure for me to work with you", she said to him.

"Agent Scully, The pleasure was all mine and I promise you, I will try my best to be patient with Agent Mulder."

Dana continued…

"Bill, try something for me that I know will be very hard for you", she started. It was very hard for her to speak, but she continued nonetheless.

"Bill, try to be a friend to Mulder. He needs a someone, he is not that bad once you get to know him. And please, don't break his nose, I want him to speak at my funeral."

Everyone smiled slightly at her remark.

"Since I've been here in the hospital, I've had time to think about was it is I want in my funeral and I want Mulder to speak at my funeral, because he is the most closest friend I've ever had. Try your best to be his friend, the same way I tried. Promise me that Bill."

She looked at her brother with pale eyes. "I promise", Bill answered and swallowed his tears.

Bill and Mulder were never close and they never would be probably. But now, he had promised it to his sister, and he would do anything in his power to keep his promise.

"Frohike, Byers, Langly - there is only one thing I have to say to you. I have never met a threesome in my life that were as crazy as you three were.. .No, wait, that's not true, perhaps "strange" is a better description for you."

She smiled at the trio.

"Don't give up your work against the conspiracy. Maybe one day you will find out what was done to me. By then, it will be too late for me… but maybe, not for all the others."

The three Lone Gunmen nodded. All of them knew that it was because of the work behind the whole conspiracy that Scully was only one step away of the death.

"Mom, you are the last one here in the room. I don't know what to say", tears were now invading Scully's eyes. Her mother walked to her bed and embraced her. Together they cried for a moment, then she released her daughter. There we no words to express what she wanted to say to her mother…all had been said. She loved her mother and she loved her back…that was all that was needed to know.

"I think we should go. You'll probably want to be alone with Mulder", Margaret said to her daughter.

"Yes", Dana's voice was now only a whisper.

"Ok, goodbye, see you later", the three Lone Gunmen said to Scully.

"I'll come back to visit tomorrow. Goodbye, Agent Scully", Skinner said.

"Tomorrow, in the morning, we'll come back and see you", Bill Scully said to his sister.

"Goodbye", Dana Scully only said, before they left the room.

She was alone, for a moment, till Mulder entered the room. He wasn't there when she said goodbye to her family and her friends. He didn't want to hear, it was to hard for him. He couldn't still believe that he was about to lose the most important person in his life.

He took seat on her bed.

"Mulder, this is the last time I'll ever see any of you. The next time I will be dead", she said to him.

"No, they'll come back tomorrow. The doctors said that you have some time, maybe a month. I'm sure; you are going to see them again. "

He didn't want to loose her. She was his best friend, his partner and the only woman he had ever loved.

"Mulder, I know that the time has come. I will die, today. I feel it, but I feel something else", she took his hand.

A small tear rolled out of his eye.

"That's not true. I don't believe it. Scully. . . . Dana, I don't want to let you go. You are the only one in my life that I really care for."

She continued.

"Mulder, I have said my goodbye to everyone. Now I want to say goodbye to you", she started, her voice was soft.

"Don't say this." He pleaded.

"Mulder. . . I love you. I have, since the first day I met you. Many times, I have dreamt about a possible future, but now, I don't think that will ever be possible. Fox, I have to go but I want you to be by my side before I leave this place." her voice was only a whisper.

"Dana, don't leave me. I can't live without you. You mean everything to me, I love you", tears were streaming down his face.

He was afraid to loose her. She was everything to him. She was the air he breathed, the sun which brightened his day. If she were to go, he would lose everything

"Fox, promise me something. Promise me that you will go on with your life. That you will marry a nice woman that you won't give up your job at the FBI, that you'll have a little army of children… and that you'll never forget me. Promise that to me", now her voice sounded normal again.

It sounded as if she was not a woman who was nearer to death than life.

"Dana, I can't." he said through small tears.

"Fox, my time is over. Please, just promise to me."

"I promise", he said; now his voice was a whisper too.

Fox Mulder was still holding her hand. Tears were streaming down their faces.

He started to speak to her once again: "Dana, I've loved you since the day I first saw you. And, I won't stop loving you till I take my last breath. You are my whole world. It's so hard for me to let you go and to just go on with my life without you. But I will try, just for you. You are everything to me. I love you more than my life."

He stopped speaking as he realized that she wasn't breathing anymore.

Dana Scully was dead.

She died with a smile on her face. The last thing she saw and the last voice she heard, being that of Mulder's.

He began to cry, louder than ever before. He now realized that it was too late. He lost the love of his life because of his stubbornness to realize that it had nothing to do with aliens, but with something that he himself could not prevent… He lost everything, love, faith and belief, but the most important thing he lost was her… Dana Scully.

This was the day Dana Scully died…


End file.
